Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $6$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-7$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $6x$ do? $6x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(6x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $\color{orange}{-3(6x-5)}$ $-3(6x-5)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(6x-5)-7$.